Late
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Amy's late… What could it possible mean? Amy/PJ one shot.


**Late**

**Author: **LOST MUFFIN  
**Pairing: **Amy/PJ  
**Summary: **Amy's late… What could it possible mean?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Date: **14/08/12  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Blue Heelers or Amy and PJ, but if I did, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be writing fan fic *sigh* I just have to put up with sharing them… I promise to give them back once I'm done!  
**Spoilers: **Any PJ/Amy episode is up for grabs…

####

"I'm late." Amy said, chewing on her lip as she stood in the mess room with PJ. PJ dropped the tea spoon he was using to spoon coffee into two police union mugs as he looked up, stunned at what Amy had just said.

"Late?" He asked, confounded.

"Yes, I'm 3 days late, Peej." She replied as she took a seat at the single table in the room, passing a hand across her face before resting her head in her hands.

PJ pulled a chair up beside Amy and sat down beside her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Have you taken a test yet?" He gently asked, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"I was planning on getting one at lunch." She said, a small smile on her face.

PJ pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling away, PJ rested his forehead against Amy's as a smile graced his lips.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered, grinning like an idiot. Amy couldn't help but laugh at PJ as her face lit up with joy also.

When lunch time came, Amy ducked out of the office and down the street to the local pharmacy. Wandering along the feminine products isle, Amy stopped in front of the pregnancy tests. She stood there mulling over the choices before choosing one and heading to the counter to pay for the test. Taking her now bagged purchase, she slipped it into her overcoat pocket and headed back towards the station.

PJ watched as Amy stepped back into their office and pulled the package out of her pocket and sat it on her desk before taking her overcoat off and hanging it beside PJ's leather coat.

"You got it?" PJ quietly asked, nodding to where the test lay on her desk within the confines of the paper bag. Amy simply nodded before picking it up and headed towards the bathroom, the hand holding the test shaking.

Closing the stall door behind her, Amy took the box out of the bag, staring down to where she grasped it in her hands, the pink of it staring up at her. Carefully she broke the plastic wrap and opened the box. The box contained a small foil bag, obviously the test, and a folded sheet of paper, instructions. Slowly she pulled the instructions out and opened them. She quickly flipped through the instructions before stuffing them back in the box and retrieving the foil bag. Stuffing everything, except the foil bag, back into the small paper pharmacy bag, Amy slowly hiked her skirt up and pushed down her underwear.

Her hand shook as she lowered herself to the seat, squatting over the rim of the toilet bowl. Was she really about to do this, resigning herself to fate? She held the test in the stream just as the instructions had explained; checking to make sure the small tab was saturated before she re-capped the test.

Pulling her underwear back up and pushing her skirt back down; ironing out the creases with her hand;, Amy began chewing her lip and prayed that the time would pass quickly. Exiting the stall, she binned the rubbish and washed her hands before picking the test up and exited the bathroom. Slowly she walked back towards the CI office, her heels softly clicking on the hard wood floor as she passed the charge counter.

Arriving back at her desk, Amy placed the test upon it and closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath and bracing herself upon it as PJ came to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Amy drew in a deep breath before opening her eyes.

Two blue lines stared back at her. She gasped, pushing back off her desk. PJ wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as she burry her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Amy?" He asked gently, pulling back and looking at her eyes as they filled with tears.

Wiping furiously at her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall, she rested a hand on her stomach. She was surprised. _'God this was really going to happen_,' she thought, a small smile playing on her lips.

PJ looked at her as she rested a hand on her stomach, a smile on her face. His face broke into a broad grin realizing the meaning behind her actions.

"Is it?" He asked, indicating towards the test.

"Two pink lines, a positive." She grinned, taking his larger hand in her own smaller one and placing it on her stomach before looking up into his eyes, seeing the affection and admiration harboured there.

PJ's eyes brimmed with tears, he couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that nine months from now he would be welcoming his new born child into the world. Bending slightly, he lowered his lips to Amy's and kissed her gently, before resting his forehead on hers and whispering to her.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered, brushing a thumb across her cheek as a lone tear fell down it.

"I love you to, PJ." She whispered back, kissing him again. The words no longer hurtful to say as she now knew what love felt like.


End file.
